<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starting over by MynameisntBetty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515639">Starting over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisntBetty/pseuds/MynameisntBetty'>MynameisntBetty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisntBetty/pseuds/MynameisntBetty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa has left an abusive relationship and is starting her life over and making moves in the direction she wants to go,</p><p>Timing is everything and she is still figuring out how to trust people </p><p>"Sometimes you put up walls not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Podrick Payne/Sansa Stark, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Window</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podrick </p><p> </p><p>standing frozen in the middle of a packed living room, in a crowded house party. not a frat party more of a house warming party we are adults now. I didn't notice when she got here, but I watched with everyone else as Theon and Rickon came crashing down the hall and ran right in her and well it looked like she ended up totally soaked in beer, and laughing, after reprimanding her brothers she disappeared again. after getting pulled into several rounds VR bowling and more conversations about life the universe and everything. I found her again and here I stand frozen in the living of my Friend Robs new apartment, watching his sister standing alone on the balcony. the wind is tugging at her reddish-purple hair hands on the railing she looks serene. but I know the rules she is off limits, Margery has been very cryptic as too why but has made assurances that it is both her Idea and for the best! so Ive mostly followed her rules, but I don't believe anyone told Sansa the rules </p><p> </p><p>As I'm standing there watching his sister and deciding I should probably call it a night, Rob walks over and stands next to me with two drinks in hand. </p><p>R- "I think she could use a drink" and hold out both drinks to me</p><p>P- " hmm What ? " placing the empty cup in my hand on the table and accepting both drinks </p><p>R- " Come on Man, even when you were dating the model, you couldn't take your eyes off Sansa " go talk to her </p><p>P- " but you are ok with this Margery is ok with this?" </p><p>R- " for the record I was always ok with you talking to my sister, you're a good guy and she knows her own mind. Margery is one of her best friends and I'm sure privilege to more information than an older Brother and I'm sure she had her reasons for her rules I guess, but my good man she is actually the one who sent me on this mission" patting my arm and pushing me in the direction of the sliding door " oh apparently you will need this " as he slides something small into my jacket pocket </p><p> </p><p>standing dumbfounded next to the door thinking over our limited interaction in the past, ok so they were all awkward sometimes surprisingly wonderful but awkward and short. i don't think she even knows my name. what am I going to say to her? what if this is my only chance? </p><p> </p><p>gently balancing both glasses in one hand and sliding the door open and stepping thru. I guess it's now or never, she gently leaning with her forearms on the railing, eyes closed smile on her face and an unlit joint resting between her fingers </p><p> </p><p>having changed out of the green sweater dress she walked in wearing this combo of ripped jeans and Donnas tee shirt seemed slightly out of place but she looked amazing and powerful and peaceful </p><p> </p><p>P- " hmmm hey hi, I guess it looks like you need a drink your brother asked me to bring this out to you " slowly extending one hand " both glasses seem to contain the same thing but I'm not sure what it is " </p><p>S- " which Brother ? " without opening her eyes </p><p>P- " Rob " </p><p>S-"Cherry Whiskey and Gingerale " opening her eyes and turning to face me, one hand on the railing hip gently bumping into it as she focused on my face and reached for the beverage. I noticed her eyes widen and she nodded in thanks and turned back </p><p>S- " is this authorized?" </p><p>turning to mirror her body language and taking a sip of the drink (sweet but delicious)</p><p> </p><p>P-" I think so " is it a big deal </p><p>S- " it is " taking a long drink remembering the joint in her finger " do you happen to have a lighter on you " " mines gone walking" </p><p> </p><p>P-" No I don't think I do " </p><p> </p><p>S- " might want to check your pockets it the toll for this conversation " </p><p> </p><p>confused I pat myself down and then remember Rob sliding something in my jacket pocket and slowly pull out a pink flower print bic lighter </p><p> </p><p>S- " that tricky bitch she has good timing thru" Laughing she takes the lighter from hand and lights the joint takes a heavy pull and hands it to me " are you going to smoke this with me ?" </p><p> </p><p>so confused I take the joint and take a heavy drag myself </p><p> </p><p>P- " so why are you out here alone ? well the party rages inside " </p><p> </p><p>S-" they won't let me smoke inside" taking the joint back and lightly tapping before taking another drag </p><p> </p><p>P- " with no lighter?" </p><p> </p><p>S- laughing " Margery took my lighter earlier and i must not have noticed, because that was my lighter you handed back to me just now. id almost forgotten, its been so long, but it was our sign " trailing off </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey so , this is first time I'm posting anything its probably awful and I know alot of backstory </p><p>If you have read this thank you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The lighter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sansa </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>passing the joint back to him, and letting myself briefly take in the fact that Pod is just casually standing there and all that that means of which he has no idea. smiling to myself , proud of myself </p><p>to paint you a picture, this is where I am currently at leaning on the railing of my best friend and older brothers newly Reno'd apartment, celebrating outside by myself that I'm finally where I wanted to be 2 years ago. when my life bottomed out and I came here to crash while I sorted myself out  </p><p> </p><p>back to the beginning, well back to the city where I last remember being happy, and also the city that afford me the best chance when I decided to actually use my fashion design degree and follow my passion into costume design. I was just out of terrible relationship some aspects of which still affect me daily, but that I work daily to put behind me. one of the reasons I have chosen to remain single the last two years, generally ( a couple of flings that don't count, because they were never going to matter). terrified of failing and singularly focused on my career I have had moderate sucess. ok I have been pretty successful moving from being a daily to full time assistant and many more jobs, then to taking over as costume designer, when my boss moved on to another project and in the last month, I had secured costume designer of a new show and we were starting pre-production this week and just today I got the call that my concept art was short listed for a film, staring at least 2 actors. so needless to say, I was standing on that roof feeling pretty good about myself  </p><p> </p><p>in spite of my stupid brother's best friend Theon and my little brother Rickon trying to chase a fucking Virtual Reality Dragon Thru Robb and Marg's newly refreshed apartment, they are lucky to be alive since they ruined my new "lemons and love" emerald green sweater dress. I'm lucky that Margery saved all of my stuff I forgot when I moved out almost a year ago and I found this outfit that actually still looked great with my studded boots </p><p> </p><p>sneaking another sidelong glance at you, do you get more handsome everytime i see you, my palms are sweating </p><p> </p><p>S- " do remember the night we first met ?" looking down till I feel you nudge my shoulder, and take the offered joint, meeting your eyes and feeling the same intensity as the first time </p><p> </p><p>P- slowly exhaling and looking out over the city " you were wearing that same outfit" " I remember how joyously angry you looked in the mosh pit " </p><p>P- quietly  " you knew all the words to my favorite song" </p><p> </p><p>grazing his fingers as i hand the joint back to him </p><p> </p><p>S- "I believe owe you an apology. I'm pretty sure I threw up on you that night "</p><p>" I was a mess" </p><p> </p><p>I unfortunately don't remember everything from that night, it was a dark period in my life shortly after I moved to the city, my work was sporactic and I was drinking a lil too much. that night at the concert Margery talked me into attending with her was a pretty typical, i love concerts the dimly lit rooms and the air of excited suspense especially for one of our favorite bands and the treat of taking my older brother to his first punk show, ( how did he land my stunning best friend) he stood awkwardly in the corner until we dragged him on the floor, and then he stood awkwardly there until Marg released him and he went back to the corner to watch the drinks </p><p>confident on too much alcohol and the rush of the crowd, I pushed my way to the front of the crowd and clung to the barrier for most of the show until my favorite song came on and brought out all the rage and energy I was feeling and I slammed into the most pit enjoying the heaving mass of people and the fight for fresh air, manic energy filling the room to a fever pitch it was transcendent and then I felt the vodka and the smoke clouding my head and I fell. all I could see were legs and then things went silent, completely silent then everything rushed back at once hands wrapped around me and pulled my arms up and back to my feet. I remember a couple surrounding me and repeatedly asking if I was ok before disappearing into the crowd </p><p>The next part I had thought was a dream until Marg made the deal with me the next morning </p><p> </p><p>Podrick </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>taking 2 small drags and handing the joint back </p><p> </p><p>P- laughing " not necessary, you apologized enough on the cab ride" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I remembered everything that night, Robb had invited me as he didn't want to go alone and a double date was mentioned as his said his sister would be there as well. i didn't know what to expect at the show it had been years since id seen a punk band in a dive bar but the Queers were a favorite of mine and that alone was enough to entice me out, also Robb wanting to impress his new bride Margery had borrowed my CDs to seem like he wasn't such a noobe and I had to see how that played out. I'd been held up at work and got to show after it started spotting Robb already in the corner, grabbed a beer and went to join him, justling his shoulder and teasing him to get out there and dance with his wife. the opening act ended and Marg joined the table. sweating and smiling she sat down next Robb, he just seemed so freaked that you were out there by yourself Marg had a hell of a time convincing him you could hold your own </p><p> </p><p>P-" so you listen to a lot of retro punk bands ? the Queers are not exactly top 40 " " you seemed at home in the pit"</p><p> </p><p>S-" fair few, and thanks I generally don't drink that much," I like the community and adrenaline rush, the energy " </p><p>I remembered Robb leaving to go to the bathroom and I asked Marg to point you out, and my god I'd never seen someone so stunning, your hand was woven in your hair pulling off your face and you were singing like your life depended on it, I'd never seen anyone so full of life, watch you join the Pit and at Margery suggestion went to just make sure you didn't get hurt also " happy " is one of my favorite songs as well trying to keep an eye on you while giving it my all in the pit was challenging  I did see you go down and tried to get to you that's why I was standing right there when those people helped you back to your feet and left you standing there looking so dazed, you reached out for me and leaned right into my chest, you smelled so good and I think you tried to kiss me before you threw up all over my shoe, you looked up at me and the depth and intensity of your eyes was even more intoxicating than the beers id already had and then you were gently removed from me and escorted out of the building </p><p> </p><p>S- " you were wearing a clash shirt that night, and smelled amazing other than the vomiting, that was all I remembered of you , I thought you were a dream when I woke up the next morning until Margery came and sat down in bed with me the next morning"</p><p> </p><p>" we gave you the nickname clash " </p><p> </p><p>" i don't even your name " </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>P-" without the lighter would i be standing here alone?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>S- taking several gentle tokes, turning to face me " yes, I take my promises very seriously, Margery is my best friend, since my sister moved away to live with her husband and now, they have 2 kids, adorable brats but when Marg asked me to leave you alone, I didn't question it " another toke " can't lying it intrigued me " </p><p>P- "I like that, clash " </p><p>S- " this would be a good game if I wasn't sure you already knew everything about me" " 20 questions " </p><p>P- taking the joint back turning around and leaning back into the railing. one toke " I know I'm suddenly allowed to talk to you after 2 years and I don't know why " toke number two " I know your name, but have taken to calling you Jett behind your brothers back" toke number three " I know your brother and several other family members, I know you were briefly living with him 2 years ago but I don't know why " toke number 4 " I know I would be suddenly shooed out of the house at very random times, while you were staying there " </p><p>S- " is that why I always had to text when I was heading back, I thought they were walking around naked or banging in the living room " </p><p> </p><p>" I like Jett" taking a long drag and then finishing and flicking the butt off the balcony </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Noticing the goosebumbs rising on her arm I silently slide of my jacket and hold it out, wordless Sansa took the jacket and slipped it on smirking she turned to me </p><p>S-" I guess your its your turn then " </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 20 question part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podrick </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>did she smell my jacket, did she just smell my jacket ? shut up brain you need to think of something cool and introspective to ask</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P- " hm m ok, why did you move here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- " my life was going down a path and I could see every step on that path and it felt suffocating, I wasn't happy, like drowning in someone elses shadow pretending to be happy" "so I packed up and moved changed my whole life for a fresh start " </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P- ' that's incredibly brave "</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S-" that's what other people always say , it just makes me wonder where would they run if they could summon the courage " </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P- " is that my question? " because I like you wasn't happy where I was my life and came here to follow my goals as well, just a little younger than you were" " had nothing to lose at that point really got thrown out of the house at 18" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- " that wasn't your question, and since life is about choices here are two questions you may choose which to answer, one you can choose to tell me why you were thrown out of the house or two what is your favorite clash song and why ? </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sansa </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shit was that too personal! maybe it's a downer story oh god I'm freaking out, downing the rest of my drink waiting for his answer, what is wrong with me I'm normally so calm and in control of myself now but sweaty palms </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P- " should I stay or should I go " smiling " the reason is twofold first it was the first song y cousin used to introduce me to punk music and second Robb was playing it when i arrived at our dorm room to move in actually first thing I said to him hesitantly as I opened the door so glad to have a cool roommate. but then he laughed and said it was his sister's hed found in the wrong cases after he had moved into and it reminded him of home. he would play it often when we first moved in and then when he was having a bad day " </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- " good reasons" " songs bring back memories' like nothing else in the world don't they " </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P- " what's your favorite song ?" not your actual question intermittent question"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- " it's a very special song to me and you won't have heard it " " happy by Jon Levine " " you have to listen to it on your own and let me know what you think, can't let my opinion cloud your first impression "</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>making a mental note " happy Jon Levine" I'll look it up when I get home, she is right I haven't heard of it or the artist even </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P- " do you sing Karaoke ? " </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>oh god had he been there that night ? ! I thought I caught a glimpse but I wasn't ever sure and no one would confirm. dumbfounded and silent </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>nodding and making full eye contact </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P- " I thought I saw you about a year ago at a karaoke art show, it was my buddy's bachelor party and we were all very drunk, I may or may not have been wearing a vagina hat, but I do remember being on stage and doing an amazing performance of blink 182. I think it was what's my age again. doubled over laughing and suddenly you came running in, an over to the bar and asked for like a ton of shots" " from how the colour drained out of your face I think that answered my first question follow up why were your hands blue "</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Podrick I couldn't stop watching her that night, she floated around the bar laughing and chatting with everyone- I had tried to talk to her, thought maybe between the hats and the crowds the Booze they wouldn't notice but then you were on stage and Robb was grabbing my arm and pulling me onto our next stop</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S-" I remember that night it was Jons bachelor party, my task at work that day had been hand dying all these robes for cult members because the ones we had ordered just weren't right shade under all the lights hence the blue hands. my hands were blue for days, and I was impossibly sore and in need of those 4 shots, late i was late meeting up with some of the crew members for one of the girl's birthdays" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sansa what I don't tell him is they had been teasing me about flaking on events before. and I was as this stage where my therapist was recommending that I try new things and try to get out my shell and start chipping away at the walls I had built after Joffery and how my world had collasped, so I had gone </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- I saw you on stage after I downed that first drink, you were impressive, you can really sing and you command that microphone, so after watching you and taking I believe 6 shots and smoking half a joint in the girls' bathroom. I decided to do something brave and sing a song "</p>
<p>" my first and only karaoke performance" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P- I briefly saw you on stage before getting pulled out you were singing a song about stripping by the Donnas, right ?" " was there a dance that went with it ? " </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S-"well it was a bachelor party , and you know the Donnas?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> P- " Gendry kept trying to convince me it couldn't have been you, and that while the Donnas are your favorite band you are way too uptight to sing in public, let alone a rowdy song about men stripping for you " </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sansa - so Gendry is in on this as well that man Arya Know and the whole family has probably been thoroughly enjoying this game </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- "Gendry doesn't know everything "</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- " easy question what is your favorite part of the day ?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P-"since my work/ art is more project based it allows me to keep a flexible schedule " " but I would have to say nights like tonight when the world is quiet and you can feel the calm on summer in the air " "it's when i do my best thinking, yourself ?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- " Dawn earlier Morning i spent so any years working night shift at a dead-end job, Dawn was relaxing to me, end of the day."</p>
<p>"Its hard to break the habit sometimes I wake up to sit out and watch the sun rise over the horizon . A new day fresh with no mistakes in it " </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Theon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>P-" do you make a lot of mistakes ?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>S- "constantly" smiling " I'm done trying to be prefect" leaning back and staring straight up at the night sky </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sansa- when I first left Joff things were not good and hadn't been good for years, he was drinking and verbally abusive. I was constantly scared he would follow thru on the things he was saying he would do and I fully believed the things he was saying about me. he was too special to believe he should get a job like normal people so he hadn't worked in years and yet I was the always the one to made feel like I wasn't doing enough, the house wasn't clean enough. isn't smart enough, pretty enough, why didn't I make more money. he would constantly accuse me of cheating on him and would go thru my phone, he would get drunk and scream at me a text messages from my boss about work or from the few friends I managed to keep, most people gave up when I pushed them away. the decision to move was rough it came about after he took off one afternoon already drunk when one of his hanger-on's picked him up. he was gone for 4 days and I waited with baited breath terrified of who would walk thru the front door, the drunken Demon as I'd taken top thinking of him or the melancholy man would rather play video games and ignore me that I preferred </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>at least he wasn't screaming at me how we can't have children because I would be a bad mother, well I huddled in the corner crying, like he had on Christmas that memory still bites  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>to me this routine had become so commonplace that I didn't realize how it would horrify others, when I made on offhand remake to a co-worker, they shone some light on how bad I had let my life get.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Because yes, I worked fulltime, I supported both of us completely and made sure he wanted for nothing, always tried to make sure he was happy and calm, maintain calm became my whole world. I had it down to a science of when exactly to put the laundry on n Lady and Nymeria my cats needed to be fed so they wouldn't wake Joffery up. I had stopped feeling anything, I numbed myself to make it thru the day. I paid all bills and started using my fashion degree to some extent selling pieces on Etsy to make ends meet </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I would tolerate his drunken friends showing up at all hours and wreaking havoc, they have urinated on clean laundry, broken the toilet seat off, eaten all the food, burned a hole in the carpet, punched a hole in the wall, stolen many things. I've had to purchase my Jewelry back from the pawn shop and again to became so these things were just part of my life. I would of course hear other people complain about their partners and honestly thought we were in the same boat of a long time </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I felt so trapped and I honestly couldn't see a way out, and then one day I just couldn't take it anymore, I had been waiting for the day he would wake up and realize all the things I do for him, I was done waiting for the day he would love me and knew I had to start loving myself and made a plan. I didn't have a driver's license and that would be required as I wouldn't be leaving my cats behind ( he had threatened to strangle them before when I wouldn't go home from work, he did not ) so I started practicing secretly when he was passed out drunk. it took almost a year for me to get my license and syphon off enough money to go. it was raining the night I took the car and I had been packing bags slowly and leaving them with a co-worker, so after he thought I had gone to work I snuck back collected the cats picked up the bags and drove all night without stopping to my sister's house </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arya was a new mother at the time so awake when I arrived in the early dawn with no warning. Joffery reported the car stolen before the fact that I was also missing and as the car was technically in my name, I sold it that day it was never my style and just reeked of his cologne </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I stayed Arya and Gendry for just over a week, Joffery never had the balls to stand up to them. most of the time I slept and tried to be helpful. Arya delighted in telling me all the thing she would do to him if he showed up at the house. and I Cried, I Cried a lot almost everything seemed to set me off. I missed my house; I missed my Job and I missed Joffrey but knew I could never go back. because if I did, I would never leave again </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arya and Gendry live in a small beach town, with lovely sandy dunes and nosy crashing waves. it is a beautiful town and they have a lovely small cottage. baby Leanna was darling and spirited but never sleeps . Arya and have theorized she has the FOMO and just doesn't want to miss anything. both the town and the cottage grew too small quickly </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From there i was too nervous to go back to my hometown</p><p> </p><p>firstly, because everyone knew something had happened because and I'm not really sure how it went down but the day after I arrived at Arya's house several of my family members had retrieved my things that I couldn't pack ( so I knew my parents had my sewing machine ) they were pretty tight lipped about what happened that day </p><p> </p><p>secondly, Joffery had been this golden boy in high school on the football team strutting about like he was king shit. everyone loved him and fawned over him all the girls were jealous when he picked me to be his girlfriend and for years I was too, I was so under his spell. they would have questions now. they would blame me. who knows what he has been spreading around? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>i had deleted all my social media and thrown y phone into the ocean it felt very dramatic at the time later it washed up on shore and i threw in the garbage bin which was way less satifying. but i heard thing from other people and then 1 day he called my new phone number and told me he knew where i was and he was on his way </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So, went and stayed with my cousin Jon and his girlfriend (I guess wife now) Ygritte, they live off the grid up north far on a large farm far from other people. their land was vast with rolling hills and peaceful lakes but I don't know how they do it out there all alone. one night in the farm house just me and the wolf dogs and I was ready for the city. I stayed there a month Jon helped me with my Yoga and Meditation and Ygritte taught me a lot about leather working it was a fairly relaxing time. the tension in my shoulders started to release </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joffery finally called Jon (don't know how he found his number Joff never seemed interested in my family ) and Jon try as he might is a terrible liar so I moved on again and finally went home </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>My Parents didn't ask any questions and welcomed with open arms and I spent the summer with my youngest brother and the only one still living at home, we hung out at the pool and we smoked weed he taught me to play video games and I started to feel like a teenager again but then Sept came and he was back to college so I thought it best to move on as well the city was calling my name and finally I got a job doing costumes for several small student productions they weren't paying jobs but I had to get hours and credit to my name and you never know which film students will go on to big huge directors and my best friend was letting me live with her for free my brother was a lil more grumpy about the situation as he is allergic to my cats but I considered it repayment for introducing him to Margery ( which he says would have happened inevitably she was at the house all the time, so it became I let him date and marry my best friend) </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>that is a time in my life when I did a lot of learning I started therapy which was good ( yay for me ) and I also started partying a lot, like a lot ! it took me 6 months before I would let a non-family member touch me at all and another couple months before I would even try to sleep with someone new ( who they were I don't remember ) I was so proud of myself for that first one-night stand ! I had been with Joff since high school, I had only known sex to be the way he liked it which was ok not quite what I wanted. Margery encouraged me to explore and figure out what I wanted, so I pulled my heart off the market and slept with whomever I wanted at the time. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>around this time, I heard Joff was dating someone knew and he was telling everyone he dumped me but I didn't care it felt like real freedom he was unlikely to show up again. and then I really let go ! the drinking was becoming concerning, I wasn't sleeping but I was smoking a lot of weed, I was feeling creative and moving my career along fast, I made a fast rule no sex with co-workers or anyone connected to the family, broke both rules. first with my brother's professor and secondly with someone I always considered a brother ( while not actually related ) Theon. we had been at a party and drinking and he offered to let me crash with him instead of walking all the way home, we had smoked a joint and put a movie on at his house. I kissed him and I didn't regret what happened and we never talked about, and to anyone else our slightly flirty behaviour never changed </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>this is why when Margery climbing in to my bed and woke me up the night after I vomited on Pod's shoes and told me no. I listened, she pat my leg and told me she didn't want me to ruin something great with bad timing</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>back on the Balcony </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I had noticed that we were no longer alone </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Theon walked over placed a hand on my back and when i turned slide his arm around my shoulder </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>T- " here i am darling, you can stop looking. they are taking votes on a movie to watch inside if you two feel like joining? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>P- taking a step back " what movie is in the lead ?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>T- Marg has a good following for Empire Records and Ygritte keeps telling us we have to watch it because its ? Rex Manning Day " </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Theon gently pulls he along towards the door with him loudly " there are snacks coming out of the oven as well " leaning in close and whispering quietly " hows it going? , do you need and out ? " </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Theon has always surprised me with his gentlemanly side, we had drunkenly made out a couple of time and it was pleasant and comfortable, i will always have a fondness for him we filrt ad we flirt but thats all it ever is. i slip my arm around his waist, he is a good friend  </p><p> </p><p> S- " I'm having a good night dear, don't worry Margery gave her blessing " </p><p> </p><p>T- " that must be why she is currently stress baking "  </p><p> </p><p>I hug Theon and thank him for checking and let him go inside, turning around to wait for you to catch up. leaning back against the wall watching you walk back and pick up both our glasses </p><p>S- " so Empire Record's? " </p><p>P- smiling " only if you call me Mark for the rest of the night " </p><p>S- " is that Marc with a C or Mark with a K "</p><p>P- " ladies' choice" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys sorry this is so much backstory, first thing I've ever actually written</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podrick </p>
<p> </p>
<p>a little disappointed to be walking inside, I was enjoying the conversation outside. friendly for sure, a little flirty with a definite tension in the air. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>taking a breath and a last look out over the balcony. no small talk that was the difference I hate small talk and after I had imagined how that conversation could have gone, I was thrilled. it was comfortable and surprising and I wanted more. scooping up the glasses and turning to follow inside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>watching how comfortable you look in Theon's arms and know his reputation wondering if the two of you had, had your moment yet or not. not jealous just curious not jealous. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- " so Empire Records ? " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P - seeing you smile at me makes me smile " only if you call me Mark of the rest of the night" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- " is that Marc with a C or Mark with a K " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P- " Ladies choice " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>gently, hesitantly, lightly place my hand on your back was we walk thru the door, once inside surveying the room and noticing a lot of people seem to have taken off, it must be getting late. Theon has claimed the large beanbag chair and currently has some young blonde thing on his lap. wondering why of the like 9 or so people left at the party no one else seems to hear the rustling and banging coming from the other room, getting concerned when I feel you step back to lightly rest against me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>S-" if you want to score a seat, I'll go and gather some of the good snacks. I prefer the corner seat of the sectional " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I realize the mistake I made sliding a hand down to your waist when I feel you tense and suddenly jump away from me, heading to the kitchen</p>
<p> </p>
<p>likely now is not the time to dwell because the banging from the backroom has evolved into Ygritte chasing on down the hall, jumping on his back and furiously trying to grab something out of his hands. they both tumble onto the couch and after several minutes of flailing arms and legs. Ygritte emerges victorious with what seems to be a lanyard in hand, and bounces off to the kitchen.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I have always had a fairly easy relationship with women but I don't quite know how to read you. In high school I was in the school plays and drama club and choir. I dated but nothing serious in college I was in the dramatic arts program so there were always tons of beautiful actors around and the thing about constantly being around people women is not that it wears off but allows you to not be so befuddled by it. I would have my classmates over to run lines and watch Robb and the guys Just lose their word and trains of thought around them and I have watched them get used and dismissed because of it </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As an adult I had one serious girlfriend of 3 years, we were living together for about a year when she landed her dream job, unfortunately it was across the country and I wasn't going to stand in her way and she accepted that my life was here, our relationship had fizzled anyways so the timing actually worked out, after that nothing for a while. I have had one-night stands and briefly a tinder profile both enough to know that isn't what works for me. Robb was correct in the fact that I was dating a model for several months and she was lovely and smart and gorgeous but so full of herself and having worked with many models and actors I haven't found the stereotype to be true in the majority. ended it respectfully and we still have a friendly relationship </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one else know this, really no one but one day I can't remember how long ago but I was on my way to a job interview when the subway jerked and I spilled coffee all over my clean shirt. in a panic I got off and went above ground to see if I could buy a new one,. When I realized I was across the street from Robb apartment so I texted him to see if I could borrow, we are roughly the same size. and I saw you walking out of the coffee shop next to the apt building. headphones in you were singing and it was cold out so last winter ? you stopped before getting on the subway and talked and laughed with an old homeless man gave him one of the cups and bag you were carrying and then you presented him with a gift ( was it close to Christmas ) he opened the gloves and seemed so grateful. after I borrowed the shirt and was heading back to the subway i grabbed another coffee ( I know I'm a daredevil ), and i was stopped by the same homeless man, as I slipped him a 20-dollar bill I complemented his gloves he smiled and told me his girlfriend had made them just for him, ( they were leather with hand embroidered leaves and vines running up the side, just beautiful work ) I patted his arm and told him what a lucky man he was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>walking over to Robb at the Bar where he seems to making drinks for everyone </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P- " what was that all about ? " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>R - " oh I forgot you are an Empire virgin " " Ygritte has decided that Rex Manning day is a real holiday and she always has to be Rex Manning " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P- " I have seen the movie, many, many times" " I have seen the movie with you before " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>R- " I mean you haven't watched the movie with us as a group, we have weird traditions " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>R- " ok so right here I am mixing up some old fashions for everyone, there is paper and Quarters you can use to stick your 'art' to the floor " handing over a drink " Ygritte won the coveted Rex Manning name tag - so during the movie she is allowed to loudly say on Rex Manning's lines and during the music video part she will be playing Rex and now all those intensifying as male in the room will be playing the part of the lingeried ladies" leaning in "Ygritte always wins "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>R-" I believe you have requested the Mark name tag, eventually Jon will get up and hand the rest out " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P- " how did you hear that it's been like a minute" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>R- " word travels fast here" laughing " what else do you need to know obviously we all get up and dance at the end" " there will be edibles' out if you chose to part take when Mark eats the brownie, or whenever" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>R- " so Mark how did things go out there with my sister ? " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P- " she mentioned something about securing a seat, so I think good " </p>
<p>P- " she is different than I thought well that's not accurate this night has been different than I thought it would be " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>R- " just doing my big brother check in, if she didn't want you around you would know it " " just a word of advice as long as thing are going in a direction you are enjoying let her lead the way and keep it chill " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon has now vacated his sprawled spot on the couch, so I quickly grab two old fashions and two spots on the couch one being the corner spot , after a minute I pop and edible gummy (keep it chill ) scrolling thru my phone and downloading the Jon Levine song you mentioned. Jon gently lays the lanyard around my neck looks me dead in the eyes and wishes me good luck </p>
<p> </p>
<p>what kind of movie experience is this ? </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Empire Records</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sansa </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the Tension I felt when he casually touched my back felt to intimate, too comfortable so I did what I do best and ran away . that's a bit dramatic I went to check in with Margery in the kitchen. </p>
<p>seeing her focusing on something on the counter I take the chance to sneak up on her and place the lighter on the counter standing in front of her face</p>
<p>S-" does this mean the nickname can die now ?" </p>
<p>M-" depends on the outcome i guess, Maneater " </p>
<p>scooping up one of the tiny taco bites Marg was fussing over </p>
<p>S- " than why tonight ? " </p>
<p>Marg slaps my fingers and scolds me </p>
<p>M- " because its been a year since you've had to hid from some rando you're ghosting or since some lady is accosting you on Instagram because she thinks you are sleeping with her husband, I stayed out of your business and let you do what you needed to do and you moved thru on your own and i felt like letting you know I see your growth ! </p>
<p>M- " Also I am not forcing or even suggesting you date him, just that I no longer think you are a danger to yourself or others, so I will allow you around my friends feelings</p>
<p> </p>
<p>M - " and the other thing, so you know how you landed the costume designer job, for that new show Edgewood , while you weren't the only one here to land a job on that show. and No this won't be another of our adventures, I wish " Pod will also be working as a vocal coach or choreographer or both and I not sure but her may also be acting sometimes " </p>
<p>M- " he gets really into the he works on, and i thought it would be easier working together if you weren't worried about my bullshit getting in the way"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- " thanks, for appreciating my evolving personal growth " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marg starts downs a tiny taco </p>
<p> </p>
<p>M- " besides I've seen the way you look at him even when I told you not too and as your currently still wearing his Jacket, I get the vibe that things didn't get horribly so probably couldn't have kept you apart much longer " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- " So Empire Records ? with College rules ? your idea ? " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>M- " Girl you know Empire Records is always my idea , College rules was not " " and don't worry its only half college rules, we are adults now " Laughing </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ygritte comes bouncing in and Jumps up on the counter proudly wearing her Rex nametag, she always wins, she is literally the most competitive person i have ever met =, once she wrestled me to the ground for a particular chair and i still have no idea why, but her fire seems to light up my usually serious cousin, so she is family </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y- " Hey Maneater, what was going on out there. he is cute and got those strong silent vibes I Like  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ygritte motions and then pours us out each a shot and Yells for Gilly to join us, the Shy girl is Jon's best friend's girlfriend and she doesn't seem to know many people, Ygritte makes extra efforts to include her even when she doesn't seem interested </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y- " Happy Rex manning Day " </p>
<p> </p>
<p> S- " Gilly have you ever been privy to how this group watches this particular movie " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>G- " hmmm no " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marg - Ok Maneater, you are you going to be today . I'm texting Rob </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- " hmm Gina of course" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S-"Oh and Pod wants to be Mark" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>M-" interesting Choice"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y- " ok Ladies, shall i start the popcorn and Marg it's your place how much am i making " </p>
<p>M - " make all of them " " go for it " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>M- " Rickon owes me some cleaning for letting him letting him crash"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y- " the whole club pack ? eye y captain " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ygritte starts putting bags in the microwave and having Gilly shuttle them out the various tables in the living Room </p>
<p> </p>
<p>24 bags of popcorn are going to be a massive mess, and for once I simply can't stay and clean up. sometimes adulthood is simply joys. I Help ferry the taco bites to the coffee table and check out the room, Jon is handing out name tags we have most important characters and yes Margery had they made and expanded the collection as numbers grew, this Movie has a large cult following but no one else watches it this why! full college rules used to include shots every time you missed and line and sometimes stripping down to Just knickers and a music town apron, so glad we've grown up a bit I have a big day tomorrow . it looks like Robb has made the traditional old fashioneds for everyone, after gesturing to Pod to ask if the one in front of the empty seat in front of him be mine and take a sip, I shrug off his jacket and lay it on the back on the couch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- " Just a suggestion but hide some popcorn bags "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pod looks up from his phone and gives me a quizzical look, nod my head at the popcorn bags everywhere  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ygritte hands me another shot as i walk back in the kitchen </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y- " think we are about done with set up, are you ready for this ?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S-" OMG ladies it's a movie I've seen a thousand times and a guy I don't know if I want to date , if everyone else could stop making a big deal that would be great " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>feeling warm and relaxed after the second shot, bringing the last tray to the coffee table this one containing bacon wrapped something that smelled delicious I really don't know how she has time to also be an amazing cook, sometimes i think they have house elves. kicking off my boots and accepting the lanyard offered by Jon I relax back into the corner of the couch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P- whispering " I've never been to a movie with this many rules , should I be scared " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- Smirking and laughing " terrified " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margery always the hostess gets up in front of the screen and starts calling for Lucas </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon- who always plays AJ the quiet artist type who would have guessed " I'm almost done with the quarters, and last messages for my art " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>M- " I think we are good to go" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>everyone takes their places on the floor or couch or chair or the aforementioned beanbag chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- leaning over and whispering " whomever is playing Lucas has to be the one to press play, did anyone explain the quarters to you " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding you glance back at me </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- " I hope you remember your line" continuing to whisper" you can say any of Marks lines but you have to say a specific one and if you get it wrong, they will be merciless" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>ok so my first line officially starts the movie </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gina (Sansa) - "Joe? " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>as the movie is playing and I'm trying to focus on the screen, I just can't , I have this tense little dance going on I'm my head trying to figure out to react to you, trying to figure out what to do with you, the thought of jumping into a relationship is terrifying, but you smell good and seem warm and welcoming. I would like to cuddle right into you but don't know how appropriate that would be, I don't want to give you the wrong impression, honestly, I don't know what your impression of me has been. but I don't want you to think I'm taking you home tonight or possibly ever, I also don't want you to think I have been waiting for you and this is some weird happily ever after moment, but also, I don't want you to think I'm not entirely interested. either way I'm leaning back into the couch watching you watch my favorite movie </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P- " I haven't seen this scene before " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- whispering back " only the extended directors cut for this crowd " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>and the fun beings with our first pausing event after Corey talks about her crush on Rex Manning, we all pass a bottle of whatever is handy really, tonight it is the vodka that Ygritte had in the kitchen. so, we each take a shot and loudly admit our first celebrity crush, mine sometimes changes, while it gets boring with the same group the same crushes today I went with Cole Sprouse and then passed the bottle to Pod who looks flustered as he sits up and announces " Sophie Turner" and pass the bottle on " </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- " survived the first Challenge" " it only gets more intense from here " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>and my favorite line is up the reason I pick Gina </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gina (Sansa) -" well Sinead o Rebellion shock me shock me shock me with that deviant behaviour " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>it would appear the blonde making out with Theon is currently wearing the Deb nametag and also and Empire Records virgin , as we all just stare at them Theon stops to supply the line </p>
<p> </p>
<p>T- that is so clever I swear you get smarter the shorter your skirt gets " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>i collapse into a fit of giggles and leaning back into the cushions </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P- Whispering "did you know this song was the first song played on MTV" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S-" I did, video killed the radio star sees like it was written for MTV " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- " this is my favorite song; I have the soundtrack on cd " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- " did you get popcorn ? " gesturing to the bag next to me </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P-" shit i forgot, is it important "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- laughing " you'll see "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gina (Sansa) - " Attention Rex Manning fans, to you left you notice our night manager Lucas, chasing down a shoplifter, this young man will be caught deep fried in a vat of hot oil and served to our first 100 customers, just another tasty treat from the gang here at Empire Records " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Directly after finishing my second favorite line, as someone pauses the movie all hell breaks loose! Popcorn is flying everywhere Pod just turns and stares at me as I throw a fist full of popcorn in his face</p>
<p> </p>
<p> S- " good luck " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robb is charging around the room pouring popcorn on everyone heads he comes running over and crashes into Pod knocking him flat on to the couch, Luckily I Jumped out of the way, leaning over I whisper </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- " there are no rules in a popcorn fight, no one wins, it goes until we run out of popcorn and I think Rickon hid a bag under the couch earlier, I hid a couple bags in the hall closet over there earlier i can cover you if you want to make a break for it, but also its popcorn" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P- laughing" you guys don't half ass anything do you? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- " ok , 3, 2, 1 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>and all at once Podrick sprang off the couch with a surprising agility, and ran straight to the closet, i began furiously throwing popcorn in every direction and following down the hall, Pod throws open the door and hide behind it to cover him, i run out of popcorn and slip in behind pod after almost running right past, each ripping open a new bag we shower Rickon and his boyfriend as they run past. Laughing and watching everyone else Robb and Jon seems to be defending their hastily built shelter, Gilly looks to be hiding in the cushions, Marg is in the kitchen with her secret hoard ( I'm assuming ) she never seems to run out, Ygritte is running around dive bombing everyone in their hiding spots , the young blonde with Theon left screaming that she felt attacked, Rickon and the Boyfriend haven't returned so I'm assuming they have fucked off for the night. I can hear a scuffle starting Ygritte knocked down Jons fort and he chased her right into the closet door, she falls down but, in the process, shut us in the closet luckily, we aren't locked in but suddenly very close, very close, god he smells good Sansa say something in the dark so close my brain just won't work  </p>
<p>P- " so ... ... you guys go thru a lot of effort for a movie" </p>
<p>S- " we do, makes it more fun, " laughing " aren't you having fun " "I played the movie for Margery in college and she became obsessed but it wasn't until she met Ygritte that the game really took form" " atleast they probably won't  do the Rex Manning music video today, Ygritte just ran head first into a door unlikely she'll want to climb up on the coffee table , so you are spared" </p>
<p>P-" spared from what " laughing " yes this night turned out way better than I had expected"</p>
<p>S-" Spared from pretending to be the lingerie ladies in the video that fawn over Rex Manning "  </p>
<p>Robb Pulls the door open </p>
<p> </p>
<p>R- " you guys ok, sorry you know Ygritte, lucky she isn't bleeding" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the game finishes quickly after that as popcorn doesn't last that long but we can make quite a mess in 10 minutes, Laughing and exhausted we all collapse back into the couch in our orginial spots, i reach up and gently start removing popcorn from your hair as Margery restarts the movie, i lean over to grab my drink, as you turn and slowly pull a few pieces of popcorn out of my hair </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- blushing " thanks " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P- " if you've got my back, I'll always have yours "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- " your line is coming up, are you ready ? " </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>back to walking this fine line of wanting to flirt with you but not knowing what the fuck I'm doing . if I wanted to hook up I would have had this in the bag, but I get the impression that would disappoint people. you seem distracted so i nudge you knee to remind you of your line coming up and right on time your perk up, stand up actually </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P- " Empire Records, open til midnight this is Mark, MIDNIGHT" </p>
<p>and then all too fast Gina is climbing up on the Roof and everyone is looking at me to take centre stage and Joining Theon ( Coyote) on " stage" in front of the TV for our performance, we shimmy shake and pretend we are playing instruments and sing along to Sugar high </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robb collects his lady love and signals that everyone is supposed to Join us and start dancing, I Extend a hand to Gilly and we start to waltz Dramatically back and forth, the movie always ends with a purely fun dance number with everyone. eventually I remember what time it is and that I have to be on plane tomorrow morning to fly back to the island to finish the last week of reshoots for the fantasy show I am currently working on, checking my phone for the first time in hours I see messages from Brianne my assistant and Petyr the director </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Signalling to Margery I slip into her room to grab my coat; she joins me to say goodbye </p>
<p> </p>
<p>M- " so you are taking off? " "alone? " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- laughing " of course " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>M- " and you'll be back next week and for a while, I miss you when you're gone for months at a time " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- " you just got used to our girl's nights and teasing my brother together " </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>M- " of course " " but hey how did it go tonight " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- " it went well, Pod seems great, I just don't know that I want a relationship at all right now, got used to doing things on my own, and I'm not sure I can let someone new in , besides I'm travelling all the time and just super busy " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S-" but on the other hand, he is fun and cute and smells good so I'm not entirely closing the door on it but I'm nervous " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>M- " are you going to say goodnight to him " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S- "hmm I don't think so , don't know what to say " </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn't matter that I didn't know what say because after emerging from the bedroom, you had already left. so I left and started my two block walk home I recommend always living walking distance from your best friend, I flipped thru my messages and after reassuring Brianne i will be back tomorrow and that i would respond to Petyr and send him a photo of the finished dress I had taken home to work on well back for the interview </p>
<p> </p>
<p>it was beautiful that dress high neck with a plunging v neck and painstaking hand embroidery that I love to do detailing the character whole adventure together, it was a ball gown that no one saw coming, mainly because until tomorrow it was a secret, tomorrow afternoon was the big reveal and I was nervous but very proud of my work. reaching in my pocket for my dugout my bedtime smoke, I find a quarter stuck to a piece of paper it reads </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I enjoyed finally speaking to you tonight, if you would like to continue our game my question is what is your favorite piece that you designed/created ?" followed by a phone number " it's your move Sansa " </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Quarters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podrick</p>
<p>walking to the subway, feeling pretty good thinking how much fun that night was, and just a small amount of stress. I think  I handled it well and then by the time I get on the train I'm thinking I'm pretty sure I screwed it up. </p>
<p>So, I lied, I lied when I told Sansa I didn't know anything about her but most of what i knew was overheard or industry knowledge, somethings I knew from when Robb and I roomed together in college. </p>
<p>From college I knew Robb was concerned about his little sister, didn't think her boyfriend was the greatest but thought it would pass they were in high school it didn't end</p>
<p>I know she moved across the country with her boyfriend and that her family worried about her, but they didn't want to seem like they were. That is actually how Robb met Margery well they didn't actually meet for another year and wouldn't start dating for another 5 years, I think. I guess after moving Sansa in her parents got Margery's contact info and gave her theirs as well, not surprising I had done the same encase of emergencies, what can I say these folks love their kids. so, I guess Robb saw something in on Sansa's insta that upset him and they got in a huge fight about it and she wouldn't respond to him, so he got Margery's number and texted her just to check that his sister was ok, they started communicating on basically a daily basis. Margery also had problems with Joffrey and was working on getting Sansa to leave him slowly by building her trust and inspiring her creativity to build her self-confidence and help her anxiety.</p>
<p>She would let Robb know when Sansa was home and how she was doing daily, because it's easier to talk to a brother about than parents about drinking and drugs and the fights teenagers have. </p>
<p>I know she wasn't "allowed" to attend Robbs wedding I know it had something to do with Joffrey's family not getting along with theirs, something political both their fathers are senators, but I don't fully know the details but that it caused drama for a while. </p>
<p>I know she went to Arya's wedding and that caused a fall out between her and Joffrey but that they eventually made up, but I wasn't in that wedding party </p>
<p>I know 2 years ish ago she did finally leave him, I know how relieved and stressed the whole family was, it was two weeks before either Robb or Margery could talk about anything else. I know Arya texted every family member daily with updates. I know he tried to get her back and she held firm.</p>
<p>I know how proud Robb was of her when she moved in with them and he said it was like she woke up and was hungry for everything she had missed, I know she worked hard and played harder and that concerned Robb but not like before. </p>
<p>I know her work is amazing; she has only been in the business for two years but the growth of her career speaks for itself !</p>
<p>I have seen a few pieces left out at the apartment at pieces she had made for private clients and they were usually stunning. I know she was part of the design team to win an Emmy last year for the costumes on Wheel of Destiny and that is my favorite show I would love to work on that show. I know she took over as costume designer this upcoming season she must have really impressed them. I know she does all the embroidery for the show by hand which is intense.</p>
<p>I know she blew away the director and got the costume job on the new tv show Edgewood which begins preproduction this week , I know because I also will be working on the show, I know our jobs will only intersect officially a little but it would be good to work together ( that's what I was thinking about as I watched her on that balcony, trying to figure out a plan to make that work).</p>
<p>I have worked with the director before so I heard a bit about her pitch apparently, she had 3 different fully thought-out ideas and also came up with another in the room, she had read all the canon and some non-canon ideas as well to get a feel for the characters and include personal touches.</p>
<p>I have heard from other people that she often works late and has been known to sleep in the studio, sounds like someone passionate about their Job and it helps with my anxiety about this show to know we are in good hands </p>
<p>Walking up the stairs to my building and unlocking the door, collecting mail, wow i am home late why did we do this on a worknight.</p>
<p>Unlocking the door and turning on the tv, checking insta and email. putting my phone down and getting a beverage when </p>
<p>unknown number - and I'm glued to my phone</p>
<p>S-"that is a real Sophie's choice, currently I am not legally allowed to show anyone my favorite piece, as my favorite piece tends to be the last piece I have done"  and then a picture of a large cloth dress bag </p>
<p>S-"each piece is a moment in time and a piece of art that needs to be seen, when I look at my pieces, I see every stitch I remember every moment of it coming to life and that is a secret we share."</p>
<p>S-" sometimes I see my pieces on people out in public I usually smugly compliment their outfits and depending on the person I may tell them I made it sometimes I don't .</p>
<p>S-" one on my favorite memories is walking into a coffee shop in a random town while i was travelling and the barista was wearing one of my tops, she must have bought off Esty," </p>
<p>brushing my teeth, not wanting to interrupt her flow and thoroughly enjoying the messages coming in</p>
<p>S-" I was also wearing one of my shirts and she recognized it and complimented my top. a big prepotent of paying it forward i went back to car and grab another of the ones similar to mine in her size ( I'm really good at knowing people's size) and brought it back to her as a tip because unfortunately I was short on cash, she was so happy and she ordered a skirt the next day, actually turned into a pretty loyal customer" </p>
<p>S-" tonight was so much better than I expected, and I hear we will be working together " </p>
<p>P- " you heard correctly, I looking forward to it. I heard how you blew them away at the pitch can't wait to see the final look" </p>
<p>feeling more comfortable with how I left things for the night, but maybe I should have stayed and said goodbye, but after I overheard Sansa talking to Margery in the bedroom, I thought it best to leave it friendly and open ending. </p>
<p>I know she is stunningly beautiful,</p>
<p>I know her eyes light up when she talks about something, she is passionate about </p>
<p>I know after getting over the awkward moment I had fun tonight </p>
<p>I know she is kind and generous and funny </p>
<p>I know she know all the words to my favorite song </p>
<p>settling into bed and pulling a piece of popcorn from my hair snapping a pic and sending it</p>
<p>  P- " souvenir?"</p>
<p>I know I will be saving her in my phone as Jett. </p>
<p>I know I want to see her again </p>
<p>I know I want her to text me again   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Wheel of destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sansa </p><p>Smoking and pondering your question, how can I choose ? </p><p>locking and checking all three locks on the door, it is pretty late so I check the shoes and both my boarders seem accounted for. Currently I am "renting"( I don't charge them) out two rooms in my townhouse, to two college students one my cousin Robin he is studying Fashion design, like I did and the timing just really worked out and a girl named Meera who I didn't know but was the daughter of one of my dads  friends apparently either way she was lovely once I met her. so, they take care of the house and the cats while I am away for work and as I prefer not to live alone , the three of us have been getting along for the last year.</p><p> </p><p>walking room to room turning on each light and checking each closet, this routine started the day I moved out and is slowly fading I guess I only check now when I get home late, coming back to the hallway on the wall is a picture of my graduation collection from school, I pick it up and carry it upstairs with me, thinking how proud I was, how original I thought it was and how I made sure every seam was prefect. walking past my bedroom ( looks like Nymeria is already asleep on the bed ) I go up the next flight to the studio, and snap a shot of the large dress bag hanging on the armoire where we keep out current projects away from the cats, I carefully remove the cloth bag and snap a photo of the dress in it's plastic dress bag. and the I carefully remove the plastic bag and seat down Infront of the dress on the floor with the photo in the lap and I stare at both of them and I can't decide. Turning around I look at photos of my other pieces on the wall and I love them all, they are all so different, but they are all a part of me. pieces of my art walking around in the world living lives of their own. ok, so I had a good night and I'm a little stoned and apparently feeling pretty sentimental. </p><p> </p><p>0climbing back downstairs, I send Petyr a pic of the dress in the plastic bag and a pic of my suitcases already pack ready for me to fly back tomorrow. I go about my bedtime routine and the settle into bed, after the smoke and my sleeping pills I rattle off what I feel was a novel to Pod in response and promptly fall asleep not waiting for a response</p><p>fuck I hate waking up to an alarm! the annoying beep, beep is starting way too early! slowly opening my eyes why is it so bright too bright ,pull the covers over my head and close eyes. I drank way too much last night; these hangovers are getting steadily worse. my head is swimming, extending my arm beyond the blanket and flailing around till I find my phone on the nightstand and bring it in the blankets with me. oh man its already 8 and I have a 10 am flight, I also have several missed text messages, who is up this early! I'm reminded by the gentle probing of a paw around my face area and then she settles on top of me, sliding the comforter down below my face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>S- " good morning, Nymeria " " is it breakfast time "</p><p> </p><p>I get a meow out of her before she jumps up and runs downstairs, sitting up and looking around the room I'm so glad I tend to over prepare, yesterday I packed all my bags and laid out and airplane outfit. thank you, past Sansa, so thinking something super comfortable, changing into legging, an tank and pink cashmere hoody, pulling my hair up into a bun and washing my face, applying just enough makeup to look human and grabbing my bags I head downstairs to feed to the girls </p><p> </p><p>drop all the bags by the door, give the girls their breakfast and head over to the fridge, pouring out orange juice and popping some pain killers. run back upstairs for my phone charger and sunglasses its even brighter downstairs. up to the studio to grab THE dress and mentally double check everything on my list before heading back downstairs again where I find Robin now sitting at the kitchen island </p><p>R-" Good Morning, how was the rest of the party last night " </p><p>I had almost forgotten he had come with me and left shortly after to meet up with his friends </p><p>S-" it was good, turned into Rex Manning Night. be glad you left early " </p><p> </p><p>Robin is too mature for our antics </p><p> </p><p>rummaging around in the fridge and placing and energy drink and muffin on the island</p><p> </p><p>R- " so you're heading out again, any special requests well you are gone ?" </p><p> </p><p>S- " already ordered an uber, heading out when it gets here, and nope I think we are all good. any requests from the islands only gone for a week this time and then should be back for several months, so if you want to up that taffy supply better let me know " </p><p> </p><p>lining the Energy drink and muffin up on the counter and snap a photo </p><p> </p><p>R- " what are you doing?" </p><p> </p><p>grabbing the muffin and bags </p><p> </p><p>S- " my Uber is here gotta go " </p><p> </p><p>R- " who wants to see your breakfast" </p><p> </p><p>0luckily I get a driver who looks like it is the end of his night and he doesn't want to chat or maybe he took one look at the top knot on my head or the sunglasses on my face and the fact that I'm chugging and energy drink and have already asked to swing thru a drive thru for fries with the promise of buying his breakfast as well as signs that I might be hurting a little bit and on my way to the airport for a very long day this maybe sympathy silence either way I a very grateful and an excellent tipper.</p><p> </p><p>once settled into the backseat , I finally feel ready to open what has turned into a growing number of text messages.</p><p> </p><p>first, I message my assistant Brienne back that I'm on route to my flight and should be arriving on time for lunch. she responds with a picture of a time machine and I'm trying not to stress out, and then she sends a kitten with a welcome back sign and I know it won't be so bad, I was only gone less than a week how bad could it be. I send her a picture of a takeout box and request Chinese food for Lunch, she sends me multiple beer bottle emoji and devil horns</p><p> </p><p>B- " celebrating? Details ?" </p><p> </p><p>S-" later, we set for the presentation this afternoon ? " </p><p> </p><p>B- " yep, just waiting for you to arrive with the last piece, Petyr has been driving me nuts all week trying to get details" </p><p> </p><p>S- " only one more week and then a much-needed Petyr break" </p><p> </p><p>Second, I message Petyr the director back</p><p> </p><p>S-"I'm on route to my flight, should be arriving on time and have everything ready for the producers meeting this afternoon" </p><p> </p><p>Petyr is a Brillant director but he is also a lot to take and you are never quite sure of anything he tells you, he likes to talk in riddles and this last year I found out he also attended college with my mother and has been known to tell myself and other around how much I look like her, I don't know what the story is there but most times he seems friendly and every now and then his tone can put me on edge and I was looking forward to working on a new project for a while.</p><p>Next, I check the Messages from Arya </p><p>A- " Good Morning ! " </p><p>A- " how was the party ? winky face" " Details? " </p><p>A- " are you stilling flying out to the islands today ? " </p><p>A- " when are you back ?" </p><p> </p><p>So, Arya already knows which means my family has probably already been all over the grape vine and I'm asking my uber driver if I can vape in the car </p><p> </p><p>S- " Good Morning, the Party last night was fun! turned into an Empire Records night and I drank way too much, especially heading into the presentation I have today. on route to the airport now so don't stress if I stop responding. I should be back on Sunday and start new job on Monday " </p><p> </p><p>Next, I text Margaery a pic on my breakfast and </p><p> </p><p>S- " on my way to the airport, see you guys next week " </p><p> </p><p>and finally, I open our conversation, and yes it looks like I sent you a novel last night, but you responded to my mush </p><p> </p><p>P- " you heard correctly; I am looking forward to it. I heard you blew them away at the pitch can't wait to see the final look" </p><p> </p><p>sentences I like that, it definitely friendly but not necessarily flirty maybe I read too much into last night or maybe I'm reading too much into it now, ok you also sent a picture of popcorn and that seems more personal  </p><p> </p><p>I send you the pic I snapped of my breakfast </p><p> </p><p>S- " breakfast of champions , too early to be up" </p><p>friendly, casual and I reconsider it every couple of minutes . </p><p>A- " I heard you guys were celebrating your new job last night, congrats"</p><p>" I heard Margaery has finally graduated you " so how did that conversation go ?"</p><p>" I need to know everything I'm stuck at home with the kids" </p><p>S- " yes, I am now allowed to talk to interact with and possibly date if we choose to anyone that I want " </p><p>S- " the night went well, I pleased with how the night went, we'll have to see how the future goes " </p><p>Suddenly I get to urge to check your insta. I didn't before because, why tease yourself also walked that line of what was allowed but I think I could now. </p><p>Also, I guess it will be my turn to come up with a question for you since we are still playing this game </p><p>still feels slightly wrong as I find your profile, should I send you a friend request? should I let you know I'm checking out your profile ? no, I don't think so not today, I start scrolling and there are a lot of pictures of you with very pretty girls. ok not doing this not going to make myself crazy. </p><p>finally arriving at the airport, running a little late. I scramble out of the uber and quickly make my way to the gate and on the plane, travelling domestically and not feeling like dealing with people, I just make it on board on time, Ive flown this route a lot in the last year or so and I know most of the employees, they let the dress have its own seat and store all my bags carry on so I can save time getting off at the airport, also again excellent tipper.</p><p>" as we prepare for take-off please buckle your seatbelts and turn off all cellphones" </p><p>Yay, 3 hours unplugged, putting my phone away I pull out the script for episode 2 of Edgewood and my colour coded highlighters. I haven't read it yet, I'm, pretty excited they couriered it over to me yesterday after I got the call that I had the job, I have read the comic books and I'm familiar with the story but still. about an hour later I finish reading it for the first time, stand up and stretch and order some orange juice and notice a man seems to be watching me, whatever I sit down and start re reading and marking where I need to on the script and an hour later after going thru the script again putting it away, I start sketching out some ideas. but since I'm still awaiting final details on the direction they are going and the final casting , also I don't know as much about this fandom so I guess I will be learning a lot this week  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>noticing the man that was watching me has moved closer, getting nervous he is looking at my sketch book and the large dress bag </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>R-" alot to pay for your wedding dress to have its own seat "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>S- " well some dresses are worth it" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>R- " can I see what you are drawing there?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>shutting the book and hastily shoving it in my bag, but as I do the script for Edgewood falls out, and he snaps a picture of it on the floor as I quickly grab it and put it away </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>so happy at this exact moment the announcement that we are about to land comes on and the flight attendants take over </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I manage to grab my stuff and scurry off the plane without another interaction</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Brienne has come to pick me up at the airport I rejoice to see her standing next to one of the black SUVs from the set </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>S- "Heya B "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>B- "OMG so glad you are back Petyr is melting down again so I volunteered to come retrieve you </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>S- " here I am, here the Dress is "</p><p> </p><p>S- " so I was hoping to grab a shower before the meeting, think we could swing by the hotel so I can shower and change " </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>B- " of course, that'll give you time to give me all the details of the party last night " </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>finally settled in the car I turn my phone back on and pull up my messages </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>B- " need a break , coming to get you " </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arya - " more details? "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>S - Later, going into work mood for awhile </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Marg- " Yeah, Trivia night when you get back ? or girl's night? "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>S- " of course, girl"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Marg - " did you text the number that was mysteriously in your pocket last night "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>S- " no comment" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Marg- " is that why Pod, clearly not focusing on the game? " </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>S- " possibly the gallon of vodka each you served last night " </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>M- " possibly, but not likely "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pod - sent me a picture of half a beer and cold pizza " this hangover is killing me" </p><p> </p><p>P- " supposed to play football in the park with your brothers, since Jon is in town, just hope they are hurtin as much as I am"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>S-" sounds only slightly better than my day, flying back to work"  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>also send you a Katniss Everdeen meme " may the odds be ever in your favor" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When we get to the hotel, I toss Brienne her contract and hold up the script</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>S- " all yours to read once you sign the contract" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Brienne does a basic check over and signs it </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>B- "give me, give me" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>toss her the script and head for the shower, hot water on my sore muscles feels so good, half an hour later showered dressed and ready for the meeting</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eating Chinese and looking at our work, it's amazing, Brienne really is the best assistant ! she set up one of the empty sets with all the wedding outfits on mannequins and pulled out some of the wedding decor, once we add the bridal gown to complete the scene it looks perfect.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>S- " since you have to stay and pack everything up here, I'll let you pick your temporary replacement, they sent over a list this morning" </p><p> </p><p>S- " unless you want to promote one of the dailies ?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I Toss Brienne my phone and go to wash my hands before fussing over the clothes yet again </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>B- " whose Clash " </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>S- " hm what? " </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>B- " someone named Clash has texted you " </p><p> </p><p>S- " oh he works on Edgewood" " let me see " </p><p>B - " is it work related ? Maybe I should read it ? " </p><p>Making a leap for the phone </p><p>Brienne easily dodges me " not work related "</p><p>B-"keep your secrets for now " </p><p>I dont even get a chance to look at the message when I glance at the time holy shit is 5mins to 3pm </p><p>Our 3pm meeting! We quickly clean up our lunch and set up the voice over to play just as Petyr and several producers as well as a couple of the lead actor walk in the room </p><p>Taken in immediately by the set up, they walk around the room inspecting all the costumes </p><p>Danny looks thrilled with the wedding dress she'll be wearing ! Takes all of 5 minutes before she slides over to me </p><p>D-" so when do I get to put that gorgeous dress on ?" </p><p>S-" tomorrow i believe, and don't worry i made the slight alterations" </p><p>S-" no one else will know " </p><p>Danny and Drogo have been having an on going secret affair since season 1 that they have some how managed to keep underwraps for years, now that she is pregnant they are planning to get married and it will be huge, huge hype for the show. But currently the show doesn't even know </p><p>Suddenly Petyr is in front of me pulling me in a warm embracing that quickly becomes uncomfortable when he doesn't let go, instead he starts sliding his hands down my back and I quickly back away, but he has this awful grin o  his face for a second before snapping back to director work mood </p><p>P-" you never fail to astonish with you work,  this is perfect! Thank you for helping bring my vision to life " </p><p>Great its all about Petyr again </p><p>The producers everyone seems thrilled, so of course that means I'm invited to the producer meeting directly after which is 3 hours of going over budgets and promotional ideas for next season, super boring but I'm fighting for a budget increase for the wardrobe department and pitching the idea of a costume tour </p><p>when I finally make successful escape ! Brienne is waiting the grab a drink and hear about the party and "clash" </p><p>We place orders and sit down at the pub down the street from set, our usual </p><p>B-" so, the party ? Clash ? " </p><p>I've kept Brienne kind of separate from my family, she knows about them hears about them but hasn't met any of them </p><p>S-" he's a guy a met last night at the party, a friend of my brothers" </p><p>B-" so did you hookup ? Is he hot? Do you have a picture? Is Clash his real name ?" </p><p>S-" No,Yes,No,No </p><p>B-" so do you know his real name? " </p><p>S-" Yes"</p><p>B-" if we are going to be working together, I meet him sooner or later " </p><p>B-" so are you interested in him " " I know you haven't dated I awhile and hooking up with randoms isn't dating babe " </p><p>S-" I find him attractive,but don't know much else about him" </p><p>Brienne doesn't know the story</p><p>B-" ahhh ok, I see, you have your secret bubble time let know when you figure it out "</p><p>B-" cheers to us! One kick ass team" </p><p>We snap a photo together and I post it #bossbabe kicking ass </p><p>A couple hours later after another around, Bri and I share a joint on the way to the hotel or second home</p><p>B-" your strong enough to do this you know that right ? " </p><p>Just stare back quizzically she'll explain </p><p>B-" you can let someone in again, for more than sex " </p><p>B-" sometimes people build you up, instead of tearing you down </p><p>Linking my arm thru hers </p><p>S-" I know, cause I have friends like you " </p><p>When we get to the hotel we each head to our rooms,finally alone and its quiet </p><p>Fill the bathtub and silently drowsily release all the tension I didn't realize I was carrying </p><p>Scroll thru my phone and finally see your msg </p><p>P-" no pressure, no time limit but it's still your turn " </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>